Skirts and Kneecaps
by Zohh
Summary: By the fourth time, she was squirming in her seat.  Kalinda/Alicia.


**Author's note: **I aide during my first block class. My teacher seldom actually gives me work to do. I have a tendency to write fan fiction.

Oh. The rating. It gets pushed. But only a little 'cause I'm not a fan of anything graphic.

* * *

The first time was when she was being yelled at by Derrick.

Kalinda was sitting next to her, watching as Alicia was being scolded by the third partner for making a mistake in court, which could have eventually ruined their case. Alicia's face was flushed and her head hung low in an almost mourning fashion. Though she didn't show it, Kalinda took pity on the older woman.

"I know it was just a mistake, but with the judge's ruling and the new evidence..." Derrick's voice trailed off and Alicia brought her head up.

Derrick was new, comparatively speaking. Alicia was only a second-year associate, but she had still been with the firm longer. She didn't think much of Derrick when he first joined as the third partner, but as she was being scolded for _one, tiny mistake_, a mistake that she knew could be easily fixed, she decided that she didn't like him very much.

Kalinda turned her head to look between Alicia and Bond, but ultimately landed her gaze on the other woman. With an inaudible sigh, she reached under the table and placed her hand on Alicia's knee. Alicia nearly fell out of her seat in surprise, clearly missing Kalinda's attempt at sympathy and comfort. From the edge of her seat, she whipped her head around to stare at the younger woman with an even deeper shade of red on her face.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked with a look of skepticism.

"Y-yeah." Alicia breathed. "I'm fine."

Bond raised an eyebrow and Kalinda smirked with her hand still squeezing Alicia's knee.

* * *

The second time was when was sitting with David Lee, only this time she was the client.

Peter was sitting across from her with pleading eyes, but Alicia knew that they weren't sincere. It may have taken her some time, but now she knew it was all a lie. The "campaign meetings" with Eli were really just "secret meetings" with that call girl.

"All politicians lie. No matter what." Kalinda had said when Alicia first received the divorce papers from Lee.

Alicia was silent and stony-faced. She glanced over at a box of tissues that were at the end of the table, next to a bowl of salted nuts and chocolate chips. She remembered being the one to initially suggest the tissues just last week. For a moment, she considered reaching over and making a grab for the box, but decided against it. If anyone would need them, she decided, it would be Peter.

The door opened and Kalinda walked in, her boots giving off the only sound as she silently closed the door behind her and walked towards the long table.

"What, ah, what are you doing here, Kalinda?" Peter asked, clasping his hands together. Before sitting down, Kalinda gave Alicia a reassuring look and squeezed her shoulder gently with hand.

"Is this some kind of-"

"Peter."

"What about the kids? How are they taking this? Do you really want to do this to them?" Peter unclasped his hands and brought them up to the table. He was hoping that by mentioning their children, he could get his wife to reconsider.

"This isn't about them, Peter. You know that." Alicia clenched and unclenched her fists. She was angry that he had tried bringing Grace and Zach into this.

"What? I mean, can't we just talk about this? It's all happening so fast. You know I love you, Alicia. We don't need to go through with this. We can-"

"No!" Alicia had shut her eyes and her hands were laying flat on top of the table.

"Nuts?" David pushed the bowl over to Peter after taking a handful himself. Peter ignored him.

Kalinda glanced at Alicia, and then settled her gaze on Peter, glaring at him with steely eyes. From underneath the table, she placed a hand on Alicia's knee, stroking her thumb under the hem of Alicia's red skirt.

Alicia opened her eyes in response to the touch, and gave a small smile to Kalinda.

"Just sign the damn papers, Peter."

* * *

The third time was when she and Will were talking to a client.

Their client was a sophomore in college, convicted of murdering his organic chemistry professor, though he was claiming that he didn't. Will was asking him questions, preparing for court, and Alicia was listening intently, occasionally writing things down. Kalinda was utterly bored, waiting until the student said something that piqued her interest. She knew paying a visit to the campus would be inevitable, but until the inevitable came, she had nothing to do.

She looked over at Alicia, who's gray skirt reached just above her knees and brown hair hung loosely around her face.

Kalinda shifted in her seat, her leather boots rubbing together as she moved her legs. Biting down on her bottom lip, Kalinda placed her hand on Alicia's knee, bunching up the hem of her skirt. By now, Alicia was completely unfazed by this action, and continued talking to the client along with Will.

Kalinda's hand traveled further up her leg, going completely under the skirt, and Alicia almost gasped, her face turning an embarrassing shade of red.

"Are you alright, Alicia?" Will asked, glancing up at her. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm-fine!" Alicia choked out, ignoring the smug look on the face of the woman next to her. Kalinda was merely entertaining herself.

* * *

The fourth time was when an all-staff meeting had been called.

Diane was going on about the firm's values, saving money, and how to bring in more high-paying clients. Alicia had heard it all before. With nearly the entire building all piled into one room, it was extremely stifling. Most people had been forced to stand around the room, but Alicia was lucky enough to be sitting down at the table with Will across from her and Kalinda to her left. She was watching intently as Will folded something under his hands, keeping her head propped up on one of her hands.

With his tongue between his teeth, Will gave whatever it was that he was folding one last crease before lifting his hands to reveal a paper football. Alicia covered her mouth to hide her laughter and Will grinned broadly.

Diane suddenly stopped talking and looked straight at the man with a stern look on her face. "Really, Will?" She bent down and snatched the folded paper from him. Alicia continued to laugh, but next to her Kalinda was rolling her eyes.

Another few minutes passed, and Alicia was back to propping her head up, trying to stay awake. She felt like she was in her high school American History class all over again. She sighed heavily, gaining Kalinda's attention.

"You need a better way to stay awake," Kalinda whispered against her cheek.

"It's a little hard to find one at the moment," Alicia replied, flipping her hair to air out her neck. The backs of her thighs were sticky and uncomfortable against the hard chair she was sitting in, so she nonchalantly fanned out her skirt to let in some air. Thank goodness Grace had picked out her outfit, otherwise she would have been stuck wearing a tight, pencil skirt instead of the looser blue skirt she was in.

Kalinda noticed this out of the corner of her eye and bit her bottom lip. With one quick movement, she brought her hand to Alicia's knee.

Alicia merely brought her head up and placed her arm flat on the table. Kalinda's hand was abnormally cold compared to the temperature in the room and the heat radiating off of everyone around them.

Smirking only to herself, Kalinda moved her hand further up Alicia's leg, going underneath her skirt. Without looking at the other woman, Alicia pushed Kalinda's back down. Kalinda's eyes roamed around the room and she noticed that very few people were actually paying attention to Diane, and even Will was in the process of making another paper football.

Rolling her eyes, Kalinda moved her hand further up Alicia's leg, only to be pushed down again. This time, Alicia looked at her with a classic look that said: "Do it again. I dare you."

And so Kalinda did.

No matter how many times she tried, Alicia couldn't push Kalinda's hand away. It didn't bother her too much, as it was a way to keep her from falling asleep, and Kalinda seemed fairly entertained. It wasn't, however, until Kalinda's hand made it further up the other her leg than usual did Alicia feel bothered. Or rather, _hot and bothered_, as Kalinda's hand was close to the waistband of Alicia's _underwear_.

Kalinda's fingers danced around Alicia's upper thigh, pulling lightly at the elastics of her underwear. The younger woman bit down on her bottom lip again, curling her index finger underneath the garment and sliding it dangerously close to Alicia's center.

Alicia squirmed in her seat with her hands clasped tightly on the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. She ignored the attention she was catching from the people standing around her, but she couldn't ignore the concerned look she was receiving from Will in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed to her, furrowing his brow.

Alicia bit her tongue and nodded fervently. Kalinda had now slipped another finger under the elastic of her underwear and her thumb was rubbing back and forth on the garment-covered side of the other woman's center.

"Alicia. Alicia!" Will whispered her name from across the table.

"Alright. This wouldn't have to go on so long if I wasn't constantly stopping to get you to pay attention!" Diane said, directing her attention towards Will. He opened his mouth to respond but then decided against it and closed his mouth.

Behind her, Alicia slapped her hand against the table. Diane turned around and saw Alicia's bright red face leaned into Kalinda's calm yet smug face.

"What is this, grade school? Do I need to separate you two?"

Before Alicia could say anything, Kalinda tucked her unoccupied hand under her chin with elbow on the table and said, "No. We're fine."

It was everything Alicia could do not to groan.

* * *

The fifth time was when she and Will were taping a witness.

They were asking her various questions in order to prepare her for the trial, and occasionally Alicia would write something down. Kalinda had slipped into the room with a piece of evidence that could potentially win the case for them. She sat down next to Alicia in order to wait for them to finish and left the evidence on top of the table with her hands hidden beneath it in her lap.

Without hesitation, Kalinda brought her right hand up to Alicia's knee. Her eyes went wide when she didn't feel the bare skin she had been so used to feeling. Instead, she came across trouser material, and she quickly glanced up at Alicia.

Will asked the witness another question, and this time Alicia was the one to smirk. She took the hand Kalinda had on her knee into her own, lacing their fingers.

And Alicia Florrick continued to wear pants to work from then on.

* * *

**Author's note:** Uh. Yeah.


End file.
